


What Happens In Vegas...

by obs3ss1ons



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, drunk wedding, unashamed banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obs3ss1ons/pseuds/obs3ss1ons
Summary: Lucas surprises Vic with a weekend trip to Las Vegas. What happens there follows them home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for everyone who helped formulate the idea. Hope you enjoy it!

They talk about it once, about six months into the relationship. Lucas has been married and failed at it twice already. Vic just doesn’t see the point. So, they agree that while they love each other and plan to be together forever, they will not get married. Ever. And they’re both completely okay with that.

A year in, they decide it would make sense to have all of their stuff at one house rather than splitting time between two. Vic’s apartment lease comes due, so they logically move everything to his house. It works out so much better. And cheaper. Vic’s friends tease her about the next step being marriage. She reminds them frequently about her agreement with Lucas. No marriage in their future.

For their second anniversary, Lucas surprises Vic with a weekend trip to Vegas. She’s never been, and it seems time for a little getaway. They request the time off, reserve the hotel room, and buy the plane tickets. Everything is set, and they plan to leave as soon as her shift is over.

Of course, Maya has to make one last joke as Vic leaves the station by calling out, “If you come back married, we’ll all disown you.”

Vic doesn’t bother reminding her of their agreement. She ignores her and climbs into the waiting Jeep, greeting Lucas with a kiss. And then they’re off for three whole days. No shifts. No work calls. No friends teasing them continuously. Just the two of them taking the time to do whatever they want.

The hotel they stay in is beautiful. Vic looks around in awe while Lucas checks them in. Then he leads her up to their room. She immediately falls onto the bed dramatically. And sinks into its softness. She glances toward Lucas, who is watching her with the dopey grin he seems to always have. She offers him one of her own. “We need a bed like this.”

“Or we could just never go home,” he suggests, crawling onto the bed beside her. He turns onto his back and adds, “Oh, yeah. I could get used to this.”

Vic laughs and turns to face him. She places a hand on his stomach, which he then covers with his own. “So, what are we going to do now that we made it here?”

“I can think of one thing I’d really like to do,” he tells her. His eyes darken, and his smile changes.

“Does it involve leaving this very comfortable bed?”

“It doesn’t have to,” he replies. He rolls over slightly and kisses her. She moves her hand to the back of his head.

“I think you have a great idea,” she comments. Their lips meet again, and their shared passion takes over. They take their time, enjoying each other’s caresses. Neither caring if they leave the room at all that night.

They do eventually venture out for a late dinner and some nighttime sightseeing. And they enjoy the atmosphere, the entertainment, the abundance of drinks. By the time they return to their room, they are attempting to hold each other up and can’t seem to follow a conversation. Or keep their hands to themselves. Not that it’s any different when they’re sober.

Vic awakes the next morning with a sledgehammer in her brain and a strange and very unpleasant taste in her mouth. Lucas is still snoring, louder than usual, beside her. She glances around and is relieved to see they at least made it back to their room. They aren’t passed out on the street somewhere. They are both safe, both still breathing. She really doesn’t want to know how many drinks they had.

Her phone goes off with a text. She frowns. Everybody important knows where she is, who she’s with, and not to bother her. So she manages to reach her phone and unlocks the screen. She rolls her eyes when she sees it’s a text from Travis, “Married yet?”

Vic goes to reply when something catches her eye. Her finger has something on it that wasn’t there yesterday. She lifts her hand. A ring sits on her ring finger of her left hand. It’s beautiful, silver with small diamonds circling a larger one. Simple. One she would pick out if – 

“Oh, shit.” She sits up and, after letting the room quit spinning so fast, grabs for Lucas’s left hand. Yep. He has a ring, too. “No. No, no, no.”

She tosses the comforter across the bed and disentangles herself from Lucas. Only when she tries to move to the edge of the bed does she realize she’s still wearing the skintight, bright red dress she wore last night. Though it is bunched up in some uncomfortable places. Not wanting to waste time dealing with it, Vic yanks it over her head and launches it across the room.

Then she grabs her phone and pulls up her photos. She groans when she sees how many she took just since arriving the day before. But she finds what she’s looking for pretty quickly. There they are, standing with their arms around each other, smiling as only drunk people do. In front of a very brightly lit wedding chapel.

A wave of nausea punches her stomach. She throws her phone onto the bed and races for the bathroom. When she returns to the bedroom, Lucas is sitting up, rubbing his palms into his eyes. He looks at her and asks, “Are you okay?”

All she can do is shake her head. She slowly walks toward the bed and picks up his hand. His eyes widen as soon as his fingers are in front of his face. He grabs her hand and touches the stones with his thumb. Vic jerks it away and collapses beside him. “What did we do?”

“I wish I could remember,” he tells her.

“Did we get married?”

“Why else would we have rings?”

“I need coffee,” Vic states and stands. She goes toward the coffee maker.

“And food,” Lucas says behind her. She makes a detour and calls for room service instead, ordering two coffees, plain toast, and fresh fruit. Then she goes into the bathroom and slips on one of the robes. Lucas sits on the bed, staring at his hand.

The room service arrives, and Vic answers the door. A young man pushes the cart inside, nods once, and offers a bright smile. “Enjoy. And congratulations.”

He leaves before Vic can ask what the congratulations are for. She shuts the door and turns to get her coffee, but she sees a piece of paper on the desk nearby. She picks it up so she can study it, and her brain short-circuits. The paper falls to the floor. Lucas asks, “What’s that?”

Vic forces herself to retrieve the paper and hands it over. “Please tell me we didn’t legally get married last night.”

Lucas’s voice is gravelly when he says, “I think we did.”

“How?” Vic asks, falling into an armchair. “I mean, yeah. Go to a chapel and have the ceremony is a well-known thing to do when drunk in Vegas. But that – that looks official.”

“Because it is,” Lucas murmurs.

Vic pleads, “Are you sure? Like, really sure? It’s not some fake joke a fake chapel gives out to stupid-drunk tourists?”

“I’m sure.”

“How do you know?”

His eyes meet hers. “I’ve had one just like this before. Two, actually.”

The implication of his words sets in. Vic stares at a random spot on the floor. “Oh.”


	2. Chapter 2

Vic walks into the station for her next shift absently rubbing her thumb against her empty ring finger. She and Lucas agreed not to tell anyone that they technically, legally are now married. They don’t want to find out if Maya’s threat was true. Plus they know that everyone will tease them.

She places her things in her locker and forces herself to go to the beanery. If she acts any different, someone will figure out she has yet another secret. She just hopes Lucas figures out what their options are quickly. They were both still too in shock and hungover to talk about it when they got home. He promised to look into it while at work.

“There she is! Did you bring us anything from your not-a-honeymoon honeymoon?” Travis asks as soon as he sees her.

Vic shakes her head and grabs a bottle of water, ignoring the expectant looks on her team’s faces. She takes a drink and sets it on the counter as if everything is normal. Perhaps that’s the mistake she always makes when trying to hide something. Not even a full minute passes before Jack inquires, “What chapel did you go to?”

“What?” Vic blurts, surprised.

Andy points to Vic’s hands. “You keep playing with your finger like something is supposed to be there.”

Vic presses her hands to the countertop. Maya speaks up, “Remember what I told you right before you left?”

“Yes, I do,” Vic admits.

Maya continues, “You ignored it, didn’t you?”

Vic sighs. “Not on purpose. We got really, stupidly drunk and found out what we did the next morning.”

Her friends exchange grins, groans, and money. Dean asks, “So, you don’t even remember your own wedding?”

“Nope,” Vic replies.

“That’s just sad,” Travis commiserates. “And now I have to be mad at you for making me miss it.”

Vic lifts a hand in a half-wave. “Hey, I missed it, too. If not for the one picture on my phone, the rings we apparently bought, and the certificate, we wouldn’t even know that we’re married.”

“Is it legal?” Ben asks.

“According to Lucas, yes,” Vic tells him. “And he would know.”

Travis exclaims, “You’re the third Mrs. Ripley!”

Vic glares at him. Then Jack says, “Let’s just hope third times' the charm.”

“Seriously,” Travis mumbles. Vic throws her hands up in defeat. So much for her friends not being able to tease her about it. And she knows it will only get worse. If they start bringing up the next step being children, Vic will put in for a transfer to another station.

“Chief!” Maya suddenly says. Everybody looks toward the door Lucas had just walked through.

He nods at the group. Then, focusing on Vic, he asks, “Can I talk to you privately?”

“If it’s about your secret marriage, we already know,” Dean states.

Lucas’s eyes narrow. “I thought we weren’t telling anyone?”

Vic shrugs and offers what she hopes comes across as an innocent look. “Apparently they’re more perceptive this time around.”

“You have to know by now that Vic cannot keep a secret,” Andy points out.

“And yet we dated for six months before most of you knew anything about it,” Vic reminds her.

“I still wonder how you managed that,” Ben pipes up.

“You had other things going on,” Vic comments. Then she faces Lucas and asks, “So, what do you need to talk to me about?”

Lucas glances around at the others before landing on her. “Umm, about the, uh, marriage.”

“You don’t need to be nervous around us, Chief,” Maya tells him.

He sucks in a deep breath and places his hands on his hips. Vic wonders if he’s actually nervous or if he doesn’t think she’ll like what he has to say. She presses, “Just say whatever it is. Did you figure something out?”

“Maybe,” Lucas replies. He stares straight at Vic and says, “I don’t think we should change it.”

She watches him for a moment, waiting to see if he’s being serious. The room has gone completely silent. Vic doesn’t let herself look anywhere but at him – at her husband. She speaks slowly, “Are you saying you want to stay married?”

“Yes,” he states.

“No annulment, or divorce, or whatever the options were.”

“No,” he responds with a slight shake of his head.

Vic only has one question. “Why?”

Lucas smiles and shrugs. “Because I love you. And because we plan to spend the rest of our lives together anyway.”

“What about our agreement?” she inquires.

“Apparently we made a new one while we were too drunk to remember it,” he responds.

Vic sighs. “You’re serious about this.”

Lucas nods. “What’s done is done. Neither of us really care one way or the other. The only logical reason to end it is if one of us wants completely out of the relationship.”

“Which you clearly don’t,” Vic says.

“No.” Lucas seems to get nervous again. “Do you?”

“No.”

His smile returns. “Then I guess we stay married.”

“I guess we do,” Vic agrees. Lucas walks up to her and slides his arms around her waist. They share a quick kiss, which is all they allow themselves while at work. Then Lucas takes something out of his pocket. He holds it up between them. Vic grins. “You brought it with you.”

“Of course I did.” He picks up her hand and slides the ring onto her finger. “At least I’ll remember doing it this time.”

“Give me yours,” Vic orders softly. Lucas tries to look confused but fails. He digs in his pocket once more and produces his own band. Vic dutifully slips it onto his finger. Then they share another quick but meaningful kiss. He keeps one hand on her waist. She rests one against his back. Their left hands are clutched together between them.

And they forget about their audience until Travis calls out, “By the powers vested in me by the Seattle Fire Department, I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Ripley. And thank you for letting me be a part of your unofficial wedding. You know, since I missed the official one.”

Lucas looks toward the group. “We all did, Montgomery.”

Travis pretends to pout. But then he perks back up and tells them, “You can just make it up to me by naming your first child after me.”

Vic hides her face in Lucas’s chest and groans. Lucas laughs. “Slow down a bit there. We just got married a couple of days ago.”

“Well, you can at least promise to let me be the godfather.”

Both Vic and Lucas shout, “Tra-vis!”

“What?” he asks innocently. The rest of the team laughs. Vic just shares a smile with Lucas. Her best friend is planning her future. She unexpectedly has a husband who didn’t even propose – that she can remember. Her family just witnessed them exchanging rings for the second time. Life had gotten crazy over the weekend. And Vic has never been happier than she is right now.


End file.
